Vancouver Fire Rescue Services
History Vancouver's first fire brigade was formed on May 28, 1886 as a group of volunteers with no official equipment. Within a couple of weeks a fire would completely level the city within a span of 45 minutes. By 1893, the Vancouver Fire Department became a fully paid department with 30 men working out of 3 fire halls. In 1917, VFD became fully motorized and 12 years later, in 1929, South Vancouver and Point Grey amalgamated with the City of Vancouver, increasing its fire halls by 6 and its force by 100 men. The VFD continued to serve the City of Vancouver and eventually changed its name to Vancouver Fire Rescue Services. Historic Fire Halls Department Profile Today VFRS responds to nearly 67,000 emergency calls annually and provides fire, medical first response, rescue and extrication services. Currently, the department operates out of 20 fire stations and is comprised of the following units: *21 Engine Companies **17 Engines (1, 2, 3, 5, E6, P6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22) **4 Rescue Engines (4, 7, 15, 17) *10 Ladder Companies **7 105' Rear-Mount Ladders (2, 3, 8, 15, 17, 18, 22) **2 125' Rear-Mount Ladders (1, 7) **1 100' Rear-Mount Platform (10) *10 Medical Response Units (1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 9, 12, 15, 18, 23) *1 Technical Rescue Unit *1 Hazardous Materials Unit *1 Mobile Command Unit *1 Air/Light Support Unit *3 Fireboats Rank Structure *'Fire Chief' *'Deputy Chief' *'Assistant Chief' - Command officer of Operations *'Battalion Chief' - Command officer of one Battalion *'Training Officer' - Officer in charge of firefighter and departmental education and training *'Captain' - Command officer of one Fire Hall and Company officer of one Engine or Rescue Engine *'Lieutenant' - Company officer of one Ladder or secondary apparatus *'Firefighter' Apparatus Roster *Shop numbers in brackets. *All measurements are in Imperial Gallons. 'Fire Hall 1 '(Strathcona) - 900 Heatley Avenue (@ Prior Street) Built 1975 *'Engine 1' (C9157) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Ladder 1' (B9178) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1775/250/35A/CAFS/125' rear-mount) (SN#703070) *'Medic 1' (Tech Rescue) (A9106) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (Ex-Rescue 2 & ex-Rescue 9) *'Battalion Chief 1' (C9248) - 2012 Ford F-250 XL / Safetek *'Assistant Chief 1' (C9220) - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Safetek (Ex-Chief 14, Medic 9 & ex-Medic 8) *'Car 73' (Fire Investigations) (C9221) - 2012 Mercedes Sprinter 3500 / 2013 Profire *'Pod 1' (A9117) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / FD Shops *'Logistics Unit' (B9218) - 2007 Ford E-350 / ITB *'Community Services' (B9206) - 200? Ford F-350 XL SD *'Mechanic 1' (C9235) - 200? Ford E / 1994 ITB / FD Shops *'Mechanic 2' (B9211) - 1999 Ford F-450 XL / ITB 'Fire Hall 2' (Downtown Eastside) - 199 Main Street (@ Powell Street) Built 1975 *'Engine 2' (C9156) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Ladder 2' (C9198) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) *'Medic 2' (B9105) - 2018 Ford F-250 4x4 / Safetek *'Medic 23' (B9102) - 2018 Ford F-250 4x4 / Safetek 'Fire Hall 3' (Mount Pleasant) - 2801 Quebec Street (@ East 12th Avenue) Built 1912, rebuilt 2000 *'Engine 3' (C9161) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) (SN#615260 / SO#4513) *'Ladder 3' (C9171) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) *'Medic 3' (A9103) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (Ex-Medic 14, ex-Medic 21, ex-Rescue 4 & ex-Rescue 8) 'Fire Hall 4' (Fairview) - 1475 West 10th Avenue (east of Granville Street) Built 1911, rebuilt 1992 *'Rescue Engine 4' (C9184) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Command 4' (B9205) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius LFD / SVI hazmat / 2011 SVI command (SN#580) (Ex-Hazmat 3) *'Medic 4' (B9115) - 2016 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Safetek (Ex-Medic 14, ex-Medic 23) 'Fire Hall 5' (Killarney) - 3090 East 54th Avenue (@ Kerr Street) Built 1952, rebuilt 2017-19 *'Engine 5' (B9166) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705070) (Ex-Engine 14) 'Fire Hall 6' (West End) - 1001 Nicola Street (@ Nelson Street) Built 1908, refurbished 1989 *'Engine 6' (C9119) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Pumper 6' (B9126) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (Ex-Engine 15) 'Fire Hall 7' (Downtown) - 1090 Haro Street (@ Thurlow Street) Built 1974 *'Rescue Engine 7' (C9160) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) (SO#4524) *'Ladder 7' (B9175) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1775/250/35A/CAFS/125' rear-mount) (SO#3326) *'Wildlands 7' (A9238) - 2002 Ford F-550 XLT SD / Superior (CAFS/270/10F) (SN#SE 2951) (Ex-Wildlands 8) 'Fire Hall 8' (Yaletown) - 895 Hamilton Street (@ Smithe Street) Built 1974 *'Engine 8' (C9146) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Ladder 8' (C9182) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#613011 / SO#4508) *'Medic 8' (D9226) - 2012 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Safetek (Ex-Medic 12) 'Fire Hall 9' (Grandview-Woodland) - 1805 Victoria Drive (@ East 2nd Avenue) Built 1960 *'Engine 9' (C9138) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Medic 9' (A9139) - 2012 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Safetek (Ex-Medic 3 & ex-Medic 15) *'Tech Rescue 9' (A9118) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / SVI 26' walk-around (SN#935) 'Fire Hall 10' (UBC) - 2992 Wesbrook Mall (north of West 16th Avenue) Built 1982 *'Engine 10' (B9110) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705110) *'Tower 10' (B9189) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A/30B/100’ rear-mount) (SN#103050) (Ex-Tower 7) *'Wildlands 10' (C9201) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4/ Hub (CAFS/250) (SN#3720-980) (Ex-Wildlands 19) 'Fire Hall 12' (Kitsilano) - 2460 Balaclava Street (north of West Broadway) Built 1913, rebuilt 1987 *'Engine 12' (C9142) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Medic 12' (Marine Support Unit) '(A9107) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) (Ex-Rescue 21) *'Hose Tender (A9128) - 1995 Freightliner FL 106 / Anderson (SN#95052IAOY95002835) 'Fire Hall 13' (Riley Park) - 4013 Prince Albert Street (@ East King Edward Avenue) Built 1913, rebuilt 2003 *'Engine 13' (B9109) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705180) (Ex-Engine 17) *'Air & Light 13' (B9152) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius MFD / SVI (SN#578) (Ex-Air & Light 22) *'Rehab Support 13' (B9245) - 2000 Ford E-350 / ITB (Ex-Hazmat Tender 3) 'Fire Hall 14' (Hastings-Sunrise) - 2804 Venables Street (@ Kaslo Street) Built 1979 *'Engine 14' (C9169) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) (SN#511021 / SO#4521) 'Fire Hall 15' (Renfrew-Collingwood) - 3003 East 22nd Avenue (@ Nootka Street) Built 1913, refurbished and expanded 2012 *'Rescue Engine 15' (C9158) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) (SN#616270 / SO#4523) *'Ladder 15' (C9159) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#610160 / SO#4505) *'Medic 15' (A9140) - 2012 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Safetek (Ex-Medic 2) *'Battalion Chief 2' (E9294) - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Safetek 'Fire Hall 17' (Fraserview) - 7070 Knight Street (@ East 55th Avenue) Built 1955, currently being rebuilt. Temporary station at 1443 East 55th Avenue *'Rescue Engine 17' (C9108) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Ladder 17' (C9179) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#610201 / SO#4511) 'Fire Hall 18' (Shaughnessy) - 1375 West 38th Avenue (@ Cartier Street) Built 1924, rebuilt 2000 *'Engine 18' (B9155) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707190) *'Ladder 18' (C9151) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) *'Medic 18' (B9112) - 2016 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Safetek *'Battalion Chief 3' (D9240) - 2012 Ford F-250 XL SD 4x4 / Safetek *'Hazmat 18' (B9207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius LFD / SVI (SN#579) (Ex-Hazmat 10) *'Hazmat Tender 18' (B9255) - 2009 Ford LCF45 / ITB *'Mask Repair' (C9269) - 2012 Isuzu / NQR / ITB mask service unit 'Fire Hall 19' (West Point Grey) - 4396 West 12th Avenue (@ Trimble Street) Built 1922, rebuilt 1980 *'Engine 19' (B9141) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705260) (Ex-Engine 1) 'Fire Hall 20' (Kensington-Cedar Cottage) - 5402 Victoria Drive (@ East 38th Avenue) Built 1962 *'Engine 20' (B9197) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707180) (Ex-Engine 2 & ex-Engine 5) 'Fire Hall 21' (Kerrisdale) - 5425 Carnarvon Street (@ West 38th Avenue) Built 1926, rebuilt 1985 *'Engine 21' (B9177) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707111) (Ex-Engine 6) 'Fire Hall 22' (Marpole-Oakridge) - 1005 West 59th Avenue (@ Oak Street) Built 1982 *'Engine 22' (C9162) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Ladder 22' (C9167) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#615150 / SO#4504) *'Wildlands 22' (A9237) - 2002 Ford F-550 XLT SD / Superior (CAFS/270/10A) (SN#SE 2857) (Ex-Wildlands 17 & ex-Wildlands 5) *'Hazmat Tender 22' (B9250) - 2009 Ford LCF45 / ITB (Ex-Hazmat Tender 10) 'Marine Unit' (Boats stored at multiple locations) *'Fireboat 1' (B9001) - 2016 MetalCraft Marine 43' FireStorm 40 (7500 IGPM) (Docked at Burrard Civic Marina) *'Fireboat 2' (B9002) - 2016/18 MetalCraft Marine 43' FireStorm 40 (7500 IGPM) (Docked at Main Street Dock) Repaired after electrical fire during shipping, June 7th, 2016) *'Fireboat 5' (A9005) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Docked at False Creek) 'Training Facility' (Strathcona) - 1330 Chess Street *'Special Operations' (A9121) - 2011 Freightliner M2 / 2012 ITB *'HUSAR Pickup' (D9242) - 201? Ford F-450 SD / ? *'Logistics' (C9218) 2017 Ford F-550 XL SD / Morgan box truck *(D9230) - 201? Ford Transit *(A9343) - Hydrosub 'Service Ready Apparatus' (Fully equipped reserve units) *'Engine' (B9149) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#706260) (Ex-Engine 8) *'Engine' (B9114) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#703160) (Ex-Engine 7 & ex-Engine 22) *'Engine' (B9188) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707110) (Ex-Engine 12) Repaired after 2011 MVC with bus *'Engine' (B9193) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705190) (Ex-Engine 22 & ex-Engine 7) *'Engine' (B9199) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705111) (Ex-Engine 3) *'Rescue Engine' (B9104) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS) *'Ladder' (B9120) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) *'Ladder' (B9122) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#610201 / SO#4507) *'Ladder' (C9187) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#619211 / SO#4510) Vancouver Fire Fighters Historical Society (VFFHS) Antique apparatus stored at various halls *(VA 98) - 1961 LaFrance 915-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N61-9800B) (Sold to Okanagan Landing VFD, returned to Vancouver in 2018) *(VA 58) - 1951 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1200/125) (SN#9250) (Sold to Gibsons VFD, returned to Vancouver) *1942 Ford / LaFrance hose wagon (Ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) *1912 American LaFrance Type 10 hose wagon (SN#209) Assignment Unknown *'Fire Investigations Unit' (D9236) - 2020 Ford Transit / Safetek *(C9289) - 20?? Ford Fiesta *(D9209) - 201? Dodge Grand Caravan On Order *2019 Spartan / CustomFIRE / Gimaex (?/?/138' articulating platform) Retired Apparatus *(C9217) - 2010 Ford F-150 XLT / Safetek medical response (Ex-Medic 4) *(C9267) - 200? Chevrolet Uplander *(A9248) - 200? Chevrolet Suburban *(B9169) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983085) (Ex-Quint 13 & sold to Sasamat Volunteer Fire Department) *(B9198) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA984005) (Ex-Quint 6 & ex-Quint 8) *(B9187) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA984000) (Ex-Quint 2) *(B9171) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983080) (Ex-Quint 15 & ex-Quint 4, sold to Pemberton Fire Rescue) *(B9179) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983090) (Ex-Quint 19) *(A9101) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (Ex-Medic 12, ex-Rescue 7, ex-Rescue 8 & ex-Rescue 3) (Sold to Subterranean Fire Rescue) *(A9115) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) *(A9112) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (Ex-Rescue 3 & ex-Rescue 22) *(A9105) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) (Ex-Medic 9 & ex-Rescue 17) *(A9102) - 1999 Freightliner FL 50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (SN#826213) (Ex-Rescue 17, ex-Rescue 22, ex-Rescue 3, ex-Rescue 9 & ex-Rescue 2) *(B9162) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983075) (Ex-Quint 9 & ex-Quint 14) *(B9146) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40F/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983055) (Ex-Quint 18& ex-Quint 12) *(B9182) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983095) (Ex-Quint 20) *(B9161) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983070) (Ex-Quint 15, ex-Quint 14 & ex-Quint 22, destroyed in mechanics shop fire in Surrey, BC around January 2016) *(B9157) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983065) (Ex-Quint 21) *(B9156) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983060) (Ex-Quint 13 & ex-Quint 15) *(B9142) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983045) (Ex-Quint 4 & ex-Quint 3) *(B9138) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983050) (Ex-Quint 12, ex-Quint 17 & ex-Quint 5) *(B9119) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983040) (Ex-Quint 10, ex-Quint 5 & ex-Quint 1) (Sold to Penn Hills Volunteer Fire Department No. 1) *(A9207) - 1997 International S4700 / Anderson / Collins (Ex-High Angle 7 & ex-Hazmat Tender 10, sold to New Westminster Fire and Rescue) *(B9151) - 1996 Simon Duplex D9400 / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#95077JENB962870) (Ex-Ladder 17 & ex-Ladder 10) *(B9201) - 1996 GMC K3500 / FD Shops brush tender (port./100) (Ex-Wildlands 19) *(B9158) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson (1500/300/40A) (SN#9302193JFNC942600) (Ex-Engine 8 & ex-Engine 6) (Sold to Subterranean Fire Rescue) *(B9160) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson pumper (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942590) (Ex-Engine 26, ex-Engine 3 & ex-Engine 2) *(B9184) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942595) (Ex-Engine 1 & ex-Engine 9) *(B9167) - 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI quint (1500/150/40F/110' rear-mount) (SN#93022JFNB94002610) (Ex-Ladder 22, ex-Ladder 18, ex-Ladder 1 & ex-Ladder 9) *(B9159) - 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI quint (1500/150/40F/110' rear-mount) (SN#93022JENB94002605) (Ex-Ladder 3 & ex-Ladder 7) *(A9004) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards fireboat (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Ex-Fireboat 2) *(A9003) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards fireboat (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Ex-Fireboat 3) (Sold to Burnaby Fire Department) *(A9001) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards fireboat (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Ex-Fireboat 1) *(A9208) - 1992 Grumman / VFD Shops command (Ex- University Endowment Lands Fire Department) (Ex-Command 4, ex-Command 9, ex-Command 10) *(A9222) - 1991 Ford F-350 / Cayel Craft light rescue (SN#SE 1241) (Ex- University Endowment Lands Fire Department) (Ex-Ambulance 10) *(A9205) - 1991 International 4700 / Supreme hazmat (Ex-Hazmat 17) *(A9234) - 1991 GMC Value Van 35 step van rescue (Ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) (Ex-Technical Rescue 10) *(A9223) - 1991 Chevrolet Van 30 / Grumman/Olsen technical rescue (Ex-Technical Rescue 7) *(A9122) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1500/175/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1155) (Ex-Ladder 18 & ex-Ladder 12) *(A9120) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1500/175/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1156) (Ex-Ladder 27, ex-Ladder 5 & ex-Ladder 17) (Sold 3 Apr 17 on bcauction.ca; for sale 14 Nov 19 on carpages.ca) *(A9108) - 1991 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/24F) (SN#CS-1500-194) (Ex-Engine 26, ex-Engine 7 & ex-Engine 8) *(A9104) - 1991 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/24F) (SN#CS-1500-193) (Ex-Engine 12 & ex-Engine 4) *(A9189) - 1989 Pacific PFC410 tandem / Anderson / 135’ Bronto 40-2T1 (SN#QC-145) (Sold to Safety Boss Limited) *(A9109) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1640) (Ex-Engine 15 & ex-Engine 9) *(A9166) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1630) (Ex-Engine 7) *(A9126) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1615) (Ex-Engine 18 & ex-Engine 20) *(A9197) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1610) (Ex-Engine 5 & ex-Engine 17) *(A9110) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#1345) (Ex-Engine 10 & ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) *(A9177) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/25F) (SN#CS-1500-110) (Ex-Engine 6 & ex-Engine 3, donated to El Salvador) *(A9149) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/20F) (SN#CS-1500-109) (Ex-Engine 1 & donated to El Salvador) *(A9155) - 1987 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#CS-1050-104) (Ex-Engine 15 & donated to El Salvador) *(A9133) - 1986 GMC Sierra / VFD Shops 10 KW Generator / Lighting Unit *(A9240) - 1986 GMC Vandura 3500 Van Battalion *(A9175) - 1983 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1256) (Ex-Ladder 21 & ex-Ladder 9) *(A9245) - 1983 GMC Vandura Cube Van Hazmat Tender *(A9188) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#SE 465) (Ex-Engine 29 & ex-Engine 12, donated to El Salvador) *(A9199) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#SE 464) (Ex-Engine 9 & donated to El Salvador) *(A9178) - 1982 Pemfab 93 / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1023) (Ex-Ladder 5) *(A9212) - 1982 GMC Value Van 35 / VFD Shops Rescue *(A9193) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-1108) *(A9198) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-991) *(A9141) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-988) (Ex-Engine 18) *(A9146) - 1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville (625/200/100') (Ex-Ladder 9) *(A9114) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-987) (Ex-Engine 26 & ex-Engine 14) (Donated to El Salvador) *(A9209) - 1980 GMC Vandura 35 / Grumman Command (SN#D0718) *(A9171) - 1979 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-891) (Ex-Engine 19 & ex-Engine 13, sold to Willowbrook Fire Department) *(A9187) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-887) (Ex-Ladder 17) *(A9179) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-816) (Ex-Ladder 18 & ex-Ladder 12) *(A9162) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-815) *(A9111) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 10 & ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) *(A9201) - 1978 Ford F-250 brush unit (port/50) (Ex-University Endowment Lands Fire Department) *(A9250) - 1978 GMC Value Van 35 / VFD Shops Clothing Wagon *(A9169) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-817) *(A9152) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') *(A9146) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rear-mount) *(A9157) - 1976 Ford C-912 / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') *(A9151) - 1976 Hendrickson tandem / Cavalar Firebird 125' platform *(A9143) - 1975 GMC Step Van Walk In Heavy Rescue *(A9160) - 1975 Imperial “D” Custom / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-605) *(A9156) - 1975 Imperial "D" Custom / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-604) *(A9119) - 1975 Imperial "D" / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100’ MM) *(A9138) - 1975 Imperial "D" / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-456) *(A9134) - 1975 Imperial "D" / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') *(A9184) - 1974 Imperial "D" / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-455) *(A9182) - 1974 Ford C-914 / Pierreville pumper (SN#PFT-370) *(A9161) - 1974 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-369) *(A9167) - 1974 White 9000 / Thibault aerial (250/200/100') (SN#T74-153) (Sold to Sooke FRS) *(A9100) - 1973 Hendrickson tandem / Calavar Firebird 125’ platform (SN#062-03-3073) *(A9158) - 1973 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-303) *1971 Ford C-900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70046) *1971 Ford C-900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70045) *(A9180) - 1971 Ford C / Thibault aerial (200/200/100') (SN#T70-208) *1971 Ford C-900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70016) *1971 Ford C-900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70015) (Sold to Sointula VFD) *1970 GMC Van Walk In Heavy Rescue *(A9159) - 1970 Ford C-900 / LaFrance aerial (200/200/100') (SN#F70-157) *1970 Ford C-900 / LaFrance pumper (1050/300) (SN#F70-156) (Sold to Bralorne VFD) *1970 Ford C-900 / LaFrance pumper (1050/300) (SN#F70-155) (Sold to Britannia Beach VFD) *1967 International Metro Van / Walk In Heavy Rescue *1967 International VCO / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#320) *1967 International VCO / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#315) *1966 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#285) *1966 International VCO / Hub / Grove tractor-drawn aerial (-/125/100') (SN#2056-65) (Sold to Nanaimo FD) *1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#225) *1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#220) *1963 Fargo Van Rescue *1961 LaFrance 915-QMO “Dominion” quad (1250/300) (SN#N61-9900) *1961 LaFrance 915-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N61-9800C) *1961 LaFrance 915-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N61-9800A) *1960 LaFrance 9-100-AMD aerial (200/200/100') (SN#N-769) *1959 Mercury 350 / City of Vancouver Shops Lighting Unit *1957 Chevrolet Step Van Rescue *1956 LaFrance 715-QMO “Dominion” quad (1250/200) (SN#N-122) *1956 LaFrance 715-PMO “Dominion” quad (1250/200) (SN#N-121) *1956 LaFrance 715-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N-97) (Sold to Flood-Laidlaw-Silver Creek VFD) *1956 LaFrance 715-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N-96) *1955 LaFrance 700-BSEO city service ladder truck (SN#9378) *1955 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#9368) *1955 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#9367) *1955 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#9366) *(x2) 1952 International Metro Van / VFD-equipped Rescue *1952 Kenworth 721 City Service Ladder Truck (-/120) (SN#60160) *1951 Burrard Yarrows Shipyard Fire Boat (17,000gpm) (SN#193768) (Sold to San Francisco Fire Department) *1951 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1200/125) (SN#9228) *1951 Bickle-Seagrave 900-B pumper (1200/125) (Seagrave S/N F-4400) *1951 Bickle-Seagrave 900-S City Service Ladder Truck (?/125) (Seagrave S/N F-4165) *1950 Bickle-Seagrave 12JA (-/125/85’ MM) (Seagrave S/N E-8825, Bickle S/N 1343) *1949 LaFrance 7-100-AEO aerial (125/-/100') (SN#9123) *1949 LaFrance 7-100-AEO aerial (125/-/100') (SN#9135) *1948 LaFrance 712-PEO pumper (1200/200) (SN#L-9086) *1948 Dodge DE-6 / LaFrance pumper (500/150) (SN#B-1841) *1948 Dodge DE-6 / LaFrance pumper (500/150) (SN#B-1840) *1948 Dodge DE-6 / LaFrance pumper (500/150) (SN#B-1839) *1948 Pacific tractor (towed 1928 LaFrance 31-6 trailer after incident) *1947 LaFrance 710-PFO “Spartan” Open Cab (840/200) (SN#L-3006) (Sold to Lumby & District VFD) *1947 LaFrance 710-PFO “Spartan” Open Cab (840/200) (SN#L-3005) (Sold to Zeballos VFD) *1945 LaFrance Type JOX-M5-100 aerial (-/125/100’ MM) (SN#L-2175) (Sold to Port Coquitlam FD) *1943 Bickle-Seagrave 66E pumper (625/125) (Bickle S/N 2519 & 6036, Seagrave S/N B-8870) *1941 Dodge / VFD Shops “Squad Wagon” (Destroyed in fatal MVI, June 1952) *1941 LaFrance Type B-575-DO City Service Ladder Truck (-/100) (SN#L-1498) *1940 International D-Series Panel / FD-equipped rescue First rescue purchased by VFD *1939 LaFrance Type 512-BO Hosewagon (-/100) (SN#8043) Last hose wagon purchased by VFD *1938 LaFrance Type 512 Tractor/Tiller Aerial (-/-/85') (SN#8014) (Sold to Prince George Fire Rescue) *1937 Hayes-Anderson PCT-32 Bus Canteen Unit (SN#612479) *1937 LaFrance Type 412-RB pumper (1000/100) (SN#7786) *1930 LaFrance Type 170 City Service Ladder Truck (SN#6527) *1929 Bickle Type 700 “Canadian” pumper (840/-) (SN#9002) *1929 LaFrance Type 112 Combination Hose & Chemical (-/40 Chem) (SN#6663) This truck was restored by West Vancouver *1928 Burrard Dry Dock Ltd. Fireboat "J.H. Carlisle" fireboat (2x4800GPM) (SN#154944) *1928 LaFrance Type 112 Combination Hose & Chemical (-/40 Chem.) (SN#6302) *1928 LaFrance Type 31-6 aerial (-/-/85') (SN#6301) (trailer remounted to 1948 Pacific after incident) *1928 LaFrance Type 170 City Service Ladder Truck (SN#6300) (Sold to Bowen Island VFD) *1928 LaFrance Type 145 “Metropolitan” combination (840/-) (SN#6078) Placed in playground in Stanley Park, 1967 *1928 LaFrance Type 145 “Metropolitan” combination (840/-) (SN#6065) *1927 LaFrance Type 117 tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') (SN#6025) *1927 Studebaker / VFD Shops Combination Hose & Chemical (-/35C) *1927 Studebaker / ? City Service Ladder Truck (SN#3174092) (Destroyed in fatal MVI, June 1947) *1926 LaFrance Type 14 City Service Ladder Truck (-/40C) (SN#5726) *1926 LaFrance Type 45 combination (625/40C) (SN#5725) *1926 LaFrance Type 45 combination (840/?) (SN#5408) Now owned by Calgary Fire Historical *1925 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/?) (SN#5269) (Sold to Clinton VFD) *1924 LaFrance Type 45 combination (840/?) (SN#4433) *1922 Packard Twin Six / ? pumper (625/?) (SN#44050) *1920 White / VFD Shops Chemical Wagon (-/120C) (SN#20-45-75275) (Sold to Cloverdale VFD) *1919 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/-) (SN#2633) (Restored by Surrey) *1918 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/-) (SN#1929) (Sold to Sardis VFD) *1917 Oldsmobile / VFD Shops Hosewagon (-/120) *1916 Stearns / VFD Shops Combination Hose Wagon / Squad *1916 Oldsmobile / VFD Shops Hosewagon *1916 Oldsmobile / VFD Shops Hosewagon (Involved in collision with streetcar in 1918, 4 firefighters killed) *1914 Seagrave WC-80 Hose & Chemical Combination (SN#403) *1914 Seagrave WC-80 Hose & Chemical Combination (SN#402) *1914 Seagrave WC-80 City Service Ladder Truck *1914 LaFrance Type 12 combination (625/?) (SN#718) *1914 LaFrance Type 15 pumper (1250/?) (SN#710) Currently on display at Heritage Park in Calgary, Alberta *1914 LaFrance Type 10 Hose & Chemical (SN#642) (Ex-Port Coquitlam FD) *1914 LaFrance Type 14 City Service Ladder Truck (-/40C) (SN#609) *1914 LaFrance Type 14 Hosewagon (SN#375) (Destroyed during CP Pier "D" Fire in 1938) *1914 LaFrance Type 14 City Service Ladder Truck (-/40C) (SN#347) *1912 LaFrance Type 10 Combination Hose/Chemical Wagon (SN#210) This truck was restored by North Van. District *1912 LaFrance Type 10 Hosewagon (SN#208) *1912 LaFrance Type 10 Combination Hose / Chemical Wagon (SN#206) *1912 Seagrave Tractor (SN#6397) *1912 Webb Electric 85’ Aerial *1911 Seagrave AC-80 Hosewagon *1910 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon *1910 Seagrave AC-53 Chemical Wagon (-/120) *(x2) 1910 Seagrave AC-53 Chemical Wagon (-/120) Converted to combination wagon in 1916 *1909 Seagrave AC-40 Hosewagon (SN#3587) *1909 Seagrave AC-90 75' tractor-drawn aerial (SN#3586) *1909 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon (SN#3302) *1909 Seagrave AC-40 Chemical Wagon (-/120) (SN#3301) *1908 Waterous 2nd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (800/-)Last steam pumper delivered to VFD *1908 Amoskeag Self Propelled Steam Pumper (1200/-) *1907 Seagrave AC-53 Chemical Wagon (-/120) (SN#2384)Third motorized Seagrave ever built *1907 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon (SN#2383)Second motorized Seagrave ever built *1907 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon (SN#2382)First motorized Seagrave ever built & first motorized VFD unit *1907 Canadian (Ronald) 3rd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) *1907 Seagrave Model 9A Horse Drawn Hook & Ladder *1907 ? / Horse Drawn Hosewagon *1906 Waterous 3rd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) *1905 Waterous 3rd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) *(x2) 1905 ? / Combination Horse Drawn Hose & Chemical Wagon *1904 ? / Combination Horse Drawn Hose & Chemical Wagon *1901 Waterous Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (1000/-) (Sold to Grand Forks VFD) *1900 Silsby 1st Size Steam Pumper (1000/-) *1899 Champion Horse Drawn Chemical Engine (-/120) *1899 Hayes 75’ Horse Drawn Aerial *1899 Waterous 1st Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (1000/-) *1893 St. Charles Horse Drawn Hosewagon *1892 Morrison Duplex Horse Drawn Chemical Engine (-/100) *1892 Winch Horse Drawn Hosewagon *1889 Silsby Horse Drawn Hosewagon *1888 Ronald 3rd Size Hand Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) *(x2) 1888 Silsby Hose Reel *1887 Hayes Hand Drawn Hook & Ladder *(x4) 1886 Silsby Hose Reel *1886 Ronald 3rd Size Hand Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-)First piece of fire apparatus purchased by the City of Vancouver. Future Plans *In February 2018, the city of Vancouver announced that Fire Hall 17 would be torn down and rebuilt on the same site with a new fire hall built to Passive House standards, the first of its kind in Canada. A temporary fire hall nearby will serve as Fire Hall 17 until the new hall is complete. Construction is expected to start in the fall of 2018 and the new building is expected to open in mid-2019. HCMA Architecture + Design is currently at tender stage for the project. *Opening of Hall 17 is now to be sometime in 2020. 'External Links' *Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services *Vancouver Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 18) *Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services Facebook page 'Notes' 'Station Map' Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Departments operating MetalCraft Marine apparatus Category:Former operators of Cayel Craft apparatus